


El dilema de Arianne

by Alendarkstar



Category: Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics), PKNA - Paperinik New Adventures
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27747436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alendarkstar/pseuds/Alendarkstar
Summary: Kay K era una de las mejores espías y no le tenía miedo a nada, o a menos eso era lo que ella pensaba.
Relationships: Donald Duck/Kay K (Disney: DoubleDuck)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	El dilema de Arianne

El dilema de Arianne

Fueron muchas las veces en que Arianne quiso levantarse y dejar esa clínica, fueron muchas las hipótesis que formuló en su mente y que no llegó a decir. Para ella todo eso era una pérdida de tiempo, pero Donald había insistido y ella no pudo negarse, asegurando que lo hacía únicamente para que dejara de molestarla.  
—¿Estás seguro de que Von Drake es de confianza?  
Donald asintió.   
—Tío Ludwig es un todológo, él lo sabe todo.  
—Es imposible que alguien lo sepa todo.   
—Con su método "Dos más dos" no hay pregunta que no pueda responder ¿alguna vez escuchaste de la solución del sabelotodo?   
—¿El programa que inspiró muchos crímenes?   
Donald se mostró un tanto incómodo al escuchar esas palabras.  
—Lo importante es que gracias a tío Ludwig pudimos encontrar a los Chicos Malos, eran ellos los que estaban detrás de todos esos crímenes.   
Arianne gruñó, últimamente lo hacía con mucha frecuencia. Su mirada se posó sobre el reloj, quería destruirlo. "Ese molesto Tic-tac me va a provocar una migraña", pensó con fastidio. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos con el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, Ludwig había llegado.  
—¡Tengo los resultados! —les dijo el profesor Von Drake, se veía animado.  
—Solo fue una indigestión —interrumpió Arianne —, lo sabía ¿qué Donald está siendo paranoico? Eso también lo sé.   
Arianne estaba por retirarse cuando fue detenida por Ludwig.   
—De hecho encontré algo más y creo que ustedes querrán saberlo.  
—¿Es cáncer? —lo interrumpió Arianne una vez más —. Solo bromeo, sé que no es cáncer, probablemente solo sea anemia, conozco los síntomas y es lo que tengo, pero eso no explicaría lo que siento en el estómago —Arianne hizo una pausa, pensando en una posible causa para sus síntomas —. ¿Es cáncer?   
Arianne deseó que fuera cáncer cuando vio la sonrisa en el rostro de Ludwig.   
—¡Felicidades!   
—¡NoNoNoNoNoNo! ¡Debe tratarse de un error!  
—Son dos huevos, un patito y una patita, según mis cálculos el desove será en una semana. Donald, confío en que cuides de Arianne, ella necesitará de mucho reposo y nada de movimientos bruscos.  
Arianne sabía que Donald y Ludwig seguían hablando, la forma en que sus picos se movían lo delataba. También sabía que Donald estaba feliz, el agente secreto era demasiado expresivo, pero no podía entender lo que decía, todo lo que escuchaba eran murmullos.   
.....................................................   
—¿Has escuchado la fábula del sapo y del escorpión? —preguntó Arianne. Ella no esperó a que Donald respondiera —. Cierto día un escorpión le pidió a un sapo que lo ayudara a cruzar el río. El sapo se negó y le dijo que no podía hacerlo porque él lo picaría. El escorpión insistió tanto que terminó por convencer al sapo. Le dijo que no lo picaría porque eso los mataría a los dos. Iban por la mitad del río cuando el escorpión lo pico. Estaba en su naturaleza y no importa lo mucho que se intente, nadie puede cambiar su naturaleza.   
Arianne se sintió ofendida cuando escuchó a Donald reírse. Le molestaba que se tomara a la ligera algo que ella consideraba tan importante.   
—¿No lo entiendes? Tú eres el sapo y yo el escorpión? Tarde o temprano te haré daño.  
—¿Sabes que mi tío Scrooge es el pato más rico del mundo? —Arianne asintió sin saber de qué hablaba su novio y compañero —. Él ha hecho muchos enemigos a lo largo de los años, uno de ellos trabaja para él y no miento cuando te digo que es de confianza. Yo también he trabajado con criminales y no negaré que algunos me hayan traicionado, algunos más de una vez. Fantomius era un caballero ladrón, pero jamás lo llamaría villano. Paperinik no siempre fue un héroe, de hecho el motivo por el que se puso el traje fue porque quería vengarse de aquellos que lo menospreciaban. Era temido por muchos y tuvo un sitio como villano en un antiguo museo de cera.  
—¿Cómo sabes eso?  
—Porque yo soy Paperinik.   
Arianne no sabía que era lo que más le sorprendía, que su novio fuera Paperinik o que hubiera sido un villano. Recordó la primera vez que trabajó con PK y lo mucho que se parecían. Admitía que le había dicho a DoubleDuck que debía ser más como Paperinik, pero fueron más las ocasiones en que encontró parecidos.  
—También has hecho cosas buenas, has salvado el mundo en muchas ocasiones, me has salvado a mí más veces de las que puedo contar, eres mejor de lo que piensas.  
"Eres tú quien me ha salvado", pensó Arianne. Ella recordó los momentos que habían pasado juntos, la manera en que Donald la hacía sentir y la inspiraba a ser una mejor persona.  
—¿Qué pasaría si la Agencia se disolviera? Tengo enemigos que no dudarían en atacarme ¿qué hay de mi nieto? Ambos sabemos que se convertirá en líder de la Organización.   
—Eres la persona más fuerte que conozco, no necesitas protección, yo siempre estaré a tu lado. El futuro puede cambiar, te lo dice alguien que evitó la destrucción de Duckburg y que evitó su propia muerte.  
..................................................   
—Arianne, cariño, vine tan rápido como pude —su madre se veía angustiada —, ¿pasa algo?  
Arianne no había querido que se asustará al pedirle a sus padres que la visitaran en Duckburg, pero no quiso decirles el motivo de su visita por teléfono, sentía que era la clase de noticias que debían darse personalmente.   
—Donald y yo queríamos hablar personalmente con ustedes ¿y papá?   
—Le dejé un mensaje en su teléfono y dijo que vendría en el próximo vuelo.  
Arianne suspiró.   
—Le diré que estaremos en casa de Donald.  
—Pareces preocupada —insistió Josephine —. ¿Te pasa algo?  
—No es nada por lo que debas preocuparte —insistió Arianne, quiso decir que no era nada malo, pero seguía preocupada.  
Arianne estaba acostumbrada a actuar bajo sus propias reglas. Si algo le gustaba simplemente lo tomaba. Espiar, robar, mentir, todo ello le era tan natural como respirar. Arianne no sabía cómo ser una madre, temía arruinarlo, temía odiar a esos huevos.  
—Te lo diré en su momento —agregó Arianne y esas palabras parecieron tranquilizar a Josephine, un poco.  
Arianne y Josephine fueron las últimas en llegar a la reunión en la casa de Donald. La mayoría estaban comiendo.  
Donald la recibió con un beso y eso la tomó por sorpresa. Sabía que no era la única sorprendida, había estado saliendo con Donald por años, pero los trillizos y Ludwig eran los únicos que lo sabían, pues se enteraron cuando comenzaron a vivir juntos, poco antes del desove.   
—Esa noticia tan importante ¿es que están saliendo? —preguntó Elvira, no era la única que lo pensaba.  
Donald sonrió un tanto avergonzado y Arianne sabía el motivo. Donald era un pato al que no le gustaban los secretos, e irónicamente quien más los tenía. Ocultar la relación de ambos fue su idea, ella no se había sentido lista para dar ese paso.  
Arianne se sintió un tanto intranquila al notar la mirada de Daisy sobre ella. Había estado observándola por un largo rato y eso le resultaba bastante incómodo.   
—¿Te conozco? —le preguntó Daisy.  
Arianne recordó la primera y única vez en que interactuaron, cuando Donald se hizo pasar por su ex. En aquella ocasión Donald le había borrado la memoria y Arianne pensó en la ironía. Ella le había dicho que solo eran amigos y sin embargo tiempo después se encontraban haciendo planes para pasar toda una vida juntos.  
—No lo creo.   
—¿Saliste en una película de James Pond? —el rostro de Daisy se suavizó —. Donald, eres un pato con suerte.  
Arianne y Donald rieron al escuchar esas palabras.  
—No solo estamos saliendo, somos los padres de dos huevos.


End file.
